


A Sudden Move

by Mice



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble for the LJ IndeedSir weekly drabble challenge, "Change."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sudden Move

"Sir, what are you doing?"

"Packing, Jeeves. What does it look like?"

"Packing, sir?"

"We're moving to Paris, old thing."

One dark eyebrow rose. "Paris, sir?"

"There'll be no need for you to sir me after tonight."

Surprised registered on the noble brow. "Sir? What has happened?"

I grimaced and threw more shirts into the trunk. "Stiffy happened. I don't know how, but she's figured everything out. We have to leave."

"There should have been no way for her—"

"Shoulds don't matter anymore, Reg. It's happened. We have to leave or face Colney Hatch, at best."

"Let me pack, Bertram."


End file.
